Just You
by Aryelo
Summary: [Flashfiction dedicated to Ichigo birthday] Ini adalah cerita Rukia mengenai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Ichigo setelah ia tidak bersama dengan Ichigo lagi. Sorry for bad summary. Warning inside. Don't like, don't read. RnR please?


**Bleach** **© Tite Kubo**

Rate: T

Pairing: Ichigo & Rukia

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, etc.

.

.

 **[Flashfiction] Just You** **© Aryelo**

 **Don't like, don't read**

Happy reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tanggal 14 Juli, sebentar lagi menuju tanggal 15 Juli. Hari ulang tahunmu. Aku ingat, aku pernah membuatkan suatu tulisan untukmu. Namun, setelah aku pikir-pikir tema itu salah. Tidak ada romantisnya, tidak ada kita.

Tahun ini aku akan membuatkan tulisan lagi untukmu. Tetapi tidak tentang kita, hanya tentang kamu yang sudah tidak berada di sisiku. Kutarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya berusaha mengumpulkan udara ke paru-paruku, sebanyak yang aku bisa. Jemari lentikku mulai menari di atas kertas putih yang sebelumnya sudah tertulis sedikit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kulihat kau sedang asyik bercanda dengan teman dekatmu, si rambut merah, Renji Abarai. Seperti biasa kau bercanda sambil saling menggebuk antartemanmu—aku yakin punggung temanmu lama-lama akan patah. Entahlah. Lalu kau undur diri berpamitan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sesuatu-jam saat istirahat adalah waktu sarapanmu, kan? Aku tahu kau bukanlah seseorang yang gemar membawa bekal makanan dari rumah.

Kaki kecilku tanpa sadar membuatku melangkah untuk mengikutimu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya. Kutatap lekat-lekat punggung lebarmu yang kokoh-tempatku pernah bersandar ketika hujan kala itu menerpa tak tahu diri di saat aku sedang tak mengerti mengapa dunia begitu kejam. Punggung yang selalu memberiku perlindungan dan kehangatan. Tanganmu-seperti biasa kau masukkan ke dalam saku celanamu, dan aku masih menyukai gayamu yang satu itu.

Kulihat kau melangkahkan kaki melewati tangga menuju lantai atas yang tidak ada atapnya. Di sana kau melihat pemandangan seluruh kota dengan jelas, menyandarkan tubuh di pagar pembatas, sambil menikmati minumanmu-setelah roti kejumu kandas di mulut.

Kau tidak menyadariku.

"Ichigo, selamat ulang tahun. Semoga hari ini menjadi hari terbaikmu bersama orang-orang kau cintai. Tanpa aku. Ah, tidak. Aku di sini mendoakanmu semoga apa yang kau inginkan dapat engkau capai. Semoga kau bahagia. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah melupakanku. Kau sudah menjalani hidup seperti biasa-seperti dulu kau tak mengenalku. Bagimu melupakan adalah salah satu hal termudah untuk kau lakukan. Bagaimana tidak? Kau kan cowok populer nan idaman di sekolah, banyak yang memperebutkanmu. Kalau kau belum tahu. Tapi tidak dengan aku—yang masih berkutat dengan luka-luka perpisahan kita, dengan semua rindu-rindu yang masih terpatri di hati menunggu untukmu. "

Maafkan aku yang telah menyerah tentang kita.

Maafkan aku atas luka-luka yang pernah kubuat.

Maafkan aku atas rindu yang ada.

Maafkan aku atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang kuperbuat dulu saat masih menjadi 'kita'

Maafkan aku atas ketidakinginanku untuk melupakanmu

Maafkan aku yang terkadang masih berharap 'kita' dapat kembali seperti dulu

Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi izinkan aku menyayangimu-"

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapku sebisa dia mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu suaraku mencapainya atau tidak. Yang pasti, itulah hal yang aku ingin katakan sejak dulu.

Angi berhembus kencang mengibarkan rambut hitamku yang lalu menutupi sebagian wajahku. Juga menggerakkan rambut orange Ichigo yang sedari tadi bergeming.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" kata Ichigo dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Aku kaget mendengarnya. Kau mendengarnya... Ichigo?

"Ichi-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucia!" ucapmu lagi seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah bawah dengan senyum sumringah.

"Eh?"

' _ **Kita benar-benar sudah menghilang dari hati, Ichigo. Kau benar, seperti barang lama—yang ketika tidak ada artinya lagi perlu kau pindah-lalu menggantikannya dengan yang baru. Sama seperti hati, ketika terluka-kau perlu menggantinya dengan yang baru. Sepotong hati yang benar-benar baru.'**_

Owari

.

.

.

 **[Author's Note]:** Selamat malam, semua! Flashfiction ini dipersembahkan untuk besok ulang tahun Ichigo Kurosaki! Yup, ulang tahun salah satu karakter favorite saya di anime Bleach. Oiya, fanfic ini merupakan fanfic kesekian kalinya yang akhirnya saya buat setelah 2 tahun hiatus dari dunia per _fanfiction_ an. Jadi, maafkan apabila fanfic ini terasa hambar dan tidak ada feelnya (mengingat saya sudah jarang-bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungi fandom Bleach lagi. Untuk itu terima kasih pada Author Ffn yang tergabung dalam #DconanFam yang sudah membangkitkan semangat saya dalam menulis fanfic. _**Bagian bawah quote itu milik Tere Liye 'Sepotong hati yang Baru'**_

Sebagai penulis, saya berharap pembaca dapat menikmati fanfic ini dan meninggalkan jejak berupa kritik dan saran yang membangun. Terima kasih!

-aryelo


End file.
